she loves me
by mshepburning
Summary: "And maybe it is the same. Still the same, forever the same. They are here, together, and being this close after so long feels like coming home."


**AN**: This started as a drabble (which I posted on tumblr, by the way) and I decided to make it a short oneshot because I wasn't quite satisfied with it and I wanted to write a little more. Especially dedicated to Michelle who asked (begged) me to do it. Happy reading, you guys.

**xx.**

"_You become an image of what is remembered forever. You and I have floated here on the stream that brings from the fount. At the heart of time, love of one for another. We have played along side millions of lovers, shared in the same shy sweetness of meeting, the same distressful tears of farewell – Old love but in shapes that renew and renew forever." _

** xx.**

She gets rid of her clothes really fast. Lies in bed, under the covers, naked and waiting for him, wanting him, _needing_ him. It took her more time to undress herself the last time they did this. But then again, the last time they did this, things were different. They were at her place in New York, the only sounds to be heard were their heavy breathes and whispers and they were kind of a couple, _still._ Now they're at this hotel room, they can hear the loud music downstairs and they are not a couple anymore. So much has changed. Nothing has changed. It seems to be so different, yet it feels like it is the same.

And maybe it is the same. Still the same, _forever_ the same. They are here, together, and being this close after so long feels like coming home. She has her arms and legs wrapped around his neck and torso, her fingertips creating random patterns all over his (much stronger) back. He kisses every inch of exposed skin he can reach, from the tip of her nose to her bellybutton. When he traces the line from one of her hipbones to another with his tongue, the beautiful and familiar sound of her giggles fills the room, and he smiles, biting her skin gently. Rachel gasps, her breath catching on her throat as Finn feels her with his fingers. Feeling how ready she is. Ready for him, ready for _them_.

"_Finn_" she whispers against his mouth, suddenly opening her eyes. "I need you."

Staring at her for a few seconds, he drinks her in, nuzzles his nose against hers, kisses the corner of her mouth, whispering that he needs her, too.

"Take me" she continues. "Make me yours, Finn."

He kisses her palm tenderly. "You already are" whispering as he slides inside of her, both of them moaning, her nails digging on his skin. "You're mine, _forever_."

She closes her eyes, her body meeting his for every single thrust, their chests so close together their heartbeats are probably matching. "Forever", she breathes against his mouth and even though she's panting, she means it with every fiber of her being. He holds himself up on his elbows, as if he's trying not to crush her. She notices his action, smiles against his mouth, whispering that she doesn't care, and that she needs to be as close to him as possible. Rachel intertwines their fingers, and Finn takes their hands right above her head, his movements getting faster and erratic as she begs over and over for release.

Her mouth parts open when she pleads for him to touch her, to feel her and he obeys, running his hand down her body until it reaches the spot where they're becoming one. He kisses her hungrily, swallowing her moan, tasting her tongue. Her hand joins his, they lock their eyes again, holding their gaze more intensely this time.

"Baby, baby, give it to me…" Finn breathes against her mouth, taking her bottom lip between his teeth.

"F – Finn, oh God, baby, p – please!" She presses her hand harder against his and when Finn slides completely out of her body just to slide back inside in one swift move, she has to bite his shoulder to prevent herself from screaming.

"Come on, baby, let it go." He says against the skin of her cleavage as he kisses and sucks the whole area, going up on her throat and chin, and then kissing her on the mouth. "I'll go with you."

His words and touches and _all of_ _him_ are more than enough to make her fall apart, and as she does, moaning his name against his mouth and squeezing his hand, he follows her, feeling her body tremble and shake, watching the big smile that suddenly appears and lights up her face.

They stay still for a while, Finn resting his head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat, feeling her hands travelling up and down his arms and shoulders and back. It hits him that he might be crushing her, so he tries to move, only to be stopped by her.

"Stay like this."

He puts himself up on his elbows, studying her face, drinking her sweaty face and messy hair in. He thinks she probably never looked more beautiful. "I'm going to crush you."

"You never did." She smiles and slides her hands from the sides of his face to the nape of his neck, playing with the hair she finds there. "We stayed like this several times after sex, and you never crushed me."

"I know, I'm just – well, I don't know, just checking, I guess."

"Thank you, you are very chivalrous." Rachel presses a kiss on each corner of his mouth and then on the tip of his nose. "Always have been."

**xx.**

They spend a long time just talking, catching up on whatever that's been happening in each other's lives. She tells him about her classes, he tells her about what it really was like for him to take over the Glee Club. They share a good laugh when he says that he's finally drinking coffee, even though that's something that is still growing in him.

"When you're in New York to visit, I'm going to take you to this amazing Café I recently found."

"It's a date."

**xx.**

"Can you do me a favor?" She asks quietly, looking at him through her eyelashes, head pressed against his chest, feeling his hand slide delicately up and down her right side.

"Anything." He looks at her so deeply she swears she can feel her insides melt. Yes, she's lying there naked and she's fucking gorgeous and fucking _his_, and he was always really bad at denying her things. But on top of anything, he loves her. Still does, always does, through and through. And he thinks that's more than a good reason for him to do anything in his power to make _his_ girl smile.

"Can you sing for me?"

And he falls in love with her even more, right there.

"My pleasure." He kisses the line of her hair. "What do you want me to sing?"

Finn feels her smile against the bare skin of his chest. "It doesn't really matter." She tightens the hold of her arms on his torso. "I just want you to sing for me."

And he gladly obeys.

**xx. **

They have sex a few more times because apparently they can't get enough of each other, and also because they don't really know when they are going to be together like this again, or together at all for that matter. And between making _the-you-are-my-everything-love_ and having _the-I-gotta-have-you-now-sex_, they remember that really there's no much difference, because it's beyond meaningful for them either way.

Finn takes a sip of the water before handing the bottle to Rachel. "Were you drunk before, you know?"

"Well, we've had a few glasses of champagne, but I wouldn't say neither of us was drunk. Why?"

She thinks she knows why he's asking her that, and the way he looks at her confirms her supposition. Rachel sighs, taking his hands in hers. "Finn, I didn't sleep with you because I was drunk, okay? I'll admit that alcohol might have pushed us a little into the flirting feud, but I initiated this. I took your hand in mine and I asked you to bring me here, I wanted this."

"I just don't want you to think that I was using you or taking advantage of the fact that you were sort of light headed because I would never do that."

Rachel kisses him right on the mouth. "I would have come on you even if I were completely sober, okay? This is about me and you needing each other, needing this, needing _us_. This is not about anything else."

He kisses her hard because it's been like 20 minutes since he's been inside of her and that's way too long given the fact that he needs her (always) again.

**xx.**

"I missed this." She says, breaking the silence, her chin rested on his naked chest, the white sheet only covering their hips.

"Having sex?"

She runs the tip of her fingers all over his stomach, watching his chest rise and fall according to his breathe. "Having it with_ you_."

Finn grins and takes her hand in his, kissing it gently. "I could tell."

"If you knew the answer", she asks playfully, "why did you ask the question?"

"Because I knew the answer."

They share a smile and he continues. "But I know what you mean, and I missed you, too. Everything about you, that is. Being with you, having sex with you, holding you like this."

"This doesn't change anything, does it?" She didn't know she would sound so broken until she actually heard her own voice.

"I suppose it doesn't." He swallows, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I mean, you're going back to New York and you have _him_ and –"

"_Finn_."

"Does he even make you happy?" He asks, and he's not mad or anything, he's just… _curious, _maybe_._

She sighs, her chin still resting on his chest. "Sometimes."

He nods, trying to cover his disappointment as much as possible. A part of him hates that answer, because he's the one supposed to always make her happy, to always be there with her, for her. But he can't, at least for now. And that's why the other part of him is content. He loves her to the point that his only request is to see her happy, even if that happiness is caused by someone else.

"Not as half as you did, though." She continues. "No one ever could."

Rachel means it and he knows it. She's smiling sincerely at him, in that way in which her deep eyes are matching her smile. The truth is that in a perfect world, they would be living in New York, chasing their dreams and building a life together. However, this world, in most of times, is far from perfect, and that's okay, he supposes. The world might not be perfect but what they share, their love actually is the most perfect thing he knows. And that means everything.

"What?" Rachel asks because he's been staring at her in silence for like 30 seconds.

"Nothing, you're just – just beautiful." She blushes under his gaze, smiling shyly, like she used to do whenever he complimented her. "Almost too beautiful."

"No one has ever looked at me the way you just did, the way you always do."

"And you know the reason."

And she does. He doesn't say the words, and there is no need for him to. _No one has ever loved you like I do. _She can read these words inside of his eyes, by the way he's looking at her right now. She swallows the lump in her throat, kisses him as if she's trying to tell him that no one will ever love him like she does, too, and she hopes he knows that.

"Will you regret this in the morning?" He asks, after breaking their kiss, tightening his hold on her.

She presses a quick kiss on his chest. "I would regret it if I had came back to New York without being this close to you again."

He pulls her closer to him because he feels like kissing her, _really_ kissing her again. Putting all his love into the kiss, he tries to tell her all these unspoken words he wants her to hear, tries to make the most of the last hour they'll have together in what's probably going to be (too) long. Every moment spent apart is far too long.

"I meant everything I said, you know. About us being endgame, about you always being my girlfriend."

Rachel kisses his Adam's apple. "I missed hearing you say that."

"I don't know for how long I'm going to be forced to miss you or for how long I'm going to be deprived of having all of you with me, but it doesn't matter because I know we're going to be together again. And when the time comes, it will be real, and you'll finally become Mrs. Hudson-Berry."

There are tears in the corner of her eyes that are suddenly falling down her cheeks before she notices, and she's feeling actually_ whole_ for the first time in what it feels like ages. They way he believes in them, in their love makes her believe, gives her something to hold on to, to hope for.

"Finn?" She whispers against his mouth, her hands caressing his cheeks, tracing the lines of his freckled covered face.

"Yeah?"

"She _loves_ you."

She truly does. Right now, forever, always. And after that too.

** xx.**

**AN**: That poem is called "Unending Love", written by Rabindranath Tagore, one of my favorites. Reviews are love, thank you for reading, xx.


End file.
